The scent of cocoa
by Scuroen
Summary: Someone stole all supplies. Winter is coming, Jellicles panicking. And Alonzo has to solve it, because he once played the detective.
1. Chapter 1

The world was still sleeping when Jellylorum left her hiding place and after a morning hygiene went on patrol. Dawn was a still away and moon almost faded, so the area of junkyard was cloaked in dark shadows, which made from a harmless lumber scary ghosts. Fortunately Jellylorum often moved in this environment and from her experiences she didn't rely on her eyes, but on the Instinct. He just devoutly reported her that all Jellicles are on their places, and nothing is happening ... wait!

Jellylorum stopped halfway to the pantry and sucked distinctive odor mixture. But that was wrong. Pantry was a secret treasure of their junkyard, safe for the food. All odors had to remain safely inside and doesn't attract any foreigner here. She walked faster and after a moment appeared a steep from muddy hillside, overlaid by rusty pieces of metal that should neutralize the smell. Under the slope was a large hole with the so-called winter supplies, which collection Munkustrap scrupulously heeded. The entrance to the burrow was usually hampered by an old piece of metal sheet, covered with the stones and other stuff. But sheet now lay tossed aside and revealed pit attracted anyone who would go around by the strong smell of meat.

This find confused Jellylorum. For a moment helplessly walked around with pricked ears, if she hear munching of intruder from the pantry, but when nothing happened for a long time, she ventured and entered.

* * *

Alonzo have had another hard night. This was due to his throbbing head, swollen tongue and vague memories of sizzling Demeter, which who he was trying to get under the tail. Alonzo grunted and tried to sneak out of direct sunlight, penetrating into his cozy crate like bees to the hive. Currently he couldn't recall what day is and could only hope that he hasn't watch today, because if would Munku sees him in this state...

"Alonzo!" Suddenly Munkustrap stood over him with folded hands and stamping his feet like a disgruntled tap dancing instructor.

Alonzo tried to jump to attention, but halfway staggered and fell back on his side. He covered his eyes by paw and in this awkward position tried to explain that: "I am sorry...! It won't happen again... ! Demeter is exaggerating!"

"What?" Munkustrap doesn't understand. He rather shook his head and grabbed the unconscious cat by the scruff. Alonzo had a beautiful view to the Munkustraps horrified face with expanded nostrils. "Chicken, honey, chilli, red pepper, spices on the fish... " enumerated Munkustrap and push him away. "Chocolate! That's gonna kill you. "

Alonzo shrugged. "Everyone has a life-driver ... "

"Eat some grass and be at a five minutes in the pantry!" ordered Munkustrap and jumped out.

Alonzo has currently no jumping power and thus he pushed ahead hind legs and climbed from a pile of garbage like on a ladder. When he had jogged a rainwater from old can and began to nibble the green grass of a single cluster, he wondered what does actually thought Munkustrap? Winter supplies were in place, rat meat dried and seasoned herring on Deuteronomys birthday ready for eating. He hoped that Munk haven't decided extend to range all Jellicles for convene the next rat genocide.

"Alonzo?"

He realized that he almost fell asleep while he was eating. When he opened his eyes, stared directly into the Electras curious face.

"What," he asked and grudgingly chewed another blade.

"Munku says that you should be hurry," replied young queen and sat down across of him. Apparently hesitated a moment, but finally decided to ask: "Who's a suspect?"

Alonzo answered by shrugging lips. "Hmm?"

Electra shook eagerly. "Well, Coricopat told us about your detective office! And when someone stole our food, you... "

Alonzo breathed the blade in and cut her narration by the loud coughing. When he finished Electra wanted to say more, but Alonzo already ran to the rendezvous.

* * *

All the cats were here. They stood in close group around the opened entrance of pantry and talked about what was lost, how was it lost and who's responsible. Alonzo greeted them by simple move of the head, because cats are gossips, although no one knows anything. He preferred to nest in warm and slightly musty darkness. After a short walk through the narrow tunnel he appeared in the larger oval room, which was previously filled with rat steaks. Now the space filled mostly Old Deuteronomy, to whose bushy hair could hide more kittens than into Mistoffeleess hat. At the rest places were pushed Munkustrap, Jellylorum and Tugger, who greeted Alonzo by slightly mocking: "Good morning."

Alonzo looked away. Sudenly something hit him from behind. He couldn't see it in the dark, but it smells like Electra. "Sorry," she whispered and moved away up the corridor.

"So, someone stole the food," said two-colored tom factly. "And here we are now to trample down all tracks and pretend that nothing happened. Great plan, I can go now!" add sarcastically.

"Knock it off , will you?" Munkustrap sounded offended. "This was our coursework and now it's gone!"

"Then find Bustopher and eat him," said Alonzo.

"What?" shrieked cats choir. In the following silence the only sound was Tuggers guiet laughing before Jellylorum jostled him. "Uh, sorry, " he cleared his throat.

"Alonzo," rebuke him Jellylorum, "Bustopher Jones happens to be very honest cat with manners. And besides, he wouldn't be able to eat whole winter supply alone."

Alonzo moved closer. "You were here first?"

She nodded. "I found uncovered entrance and a void inside. "

"And the smell?"

"Food. And all who had been woren it here. "

"Who?"

Annoyed she rolled her eyes. "I, Munku, Tugger, Bustopher... Just everyone!"

Alonzo nodded. "So, there are no tracks, no distinctive odor... Hey, what am I doing here exactly?"

"We returning detective license to you," answered Tugger.

"Go away," growled Alonzo softly.

Munkustrap sighed. "If it wasn't whole army of cats, I believe that food has never been eaten. I bet tail that is hidden somewhere nearby. And you will find it," said decisively, with claws pointing toward Alonzo.

Two-colored tom made loud sigh. "It was just a game, it lasted me a month! I'm not a detective!"

"You should had thought of that before you proclamated it," Munkustrap said firmly and walked out.

Tugger followed. As he passed Alonzo, he gave him an elated smile. "You have my understanding, friend. We both know that you cannot smell even your own scent mark. Bye, bye!"

Alonzo held his breath. He was not breathing until the Tuggers pungent odor at least partly vanished. With Munkustrap left also Jellylorum and only one remained Deuteronomy, probably because with his size he had to always come last. Now he leaned closer to Alonzo and sniffed the scent of spices. "You okay?" asked as an afterthought.

"I'm good, " he answered.

"I hate to say wise things to the others. It's a little tiring," said the cat leader. "But in your case - if you need to forget, find a constructive hobby. Nobody - just Munku, maybe - expect the food ever appeared, but... Better looking for than been worry."

"Yeah, sure." Alonzo reluctantly nodded and walked away.

"Anyway," thundered Deuteronomys with less friendly tone. "Take Electra with you. Whether she can learn something."

Alonzo turned, startled. "What!"

From the hallway came enthusiastic meow.

"No, no!" Retorted Alonzo. "I work alone!"

"Change is a life. Two are better than one. Should I continue?" smiled Deuteronomy.

Alonzo limply hung his head and trudged to his new associate.

* * *

Electra was standing outside and strutted in front of others as a young queen. Kittens were running around and unlike troubled adults seemed to be excited about any event, whether good or bad.

Tumblebrutus had just stormed out of breath, but with a big smile. Gasping Jenny limped behind him and spitt phrases like: "Slow down, young man! You haven't finished your breakfast! Uhh, I'm to old for this..."

"Is that true?" Cried the young tom with exitement. "Someone stole supplies and we all gonna die!?" "Don't scare," said Jellylorum.

"When I was a kitten the word 'supply' did not exist and yet we survived. "

"And you weren't hungry in the winter?" asked her Jemina. At this Jelly apparently had no answers. Fortunately, Cassandra appeared on the scene and wiped the Jemina sides. "Don't worry, you definitely will not be hungry. Everything will work out..."

Electra cannot lagged her enthusiasm anymore and broke in like an avalanche. "Of course! Alonzo will find our food! Munkustrap bet the tail!" "Alonzo?" Cassandra gasped and turned her head towards him. Alonzo tried to get away, but it was too late. Cassandra slowly approached. Her big, captivating eyes drank into his fur. "Hi."

"Hi." He better look at her feet. She was the only of her kind in the area. With smooth, almost invisible fur was something very desirable on her. Once he was near to Cassandra, he knew he still behaves a certain feelings. And the more he was sure about it, the more tryes to stomp them down.

Luckily Electra positioned herself between them and prevented them from the other thorny questions. "Now I'm also a detective! Deuteronomy let me!"

Cassandra lifted her long, elegant eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah , it's true," said Alonzo and because he had an opportunity to escape, urged his young partner away. "Come on El, let's investigate."

Electra stopped enthusiastically running around and tried instead to emulate his grave, tired walking. After a moment of silence she staunch thought to ask: "Ehm, where are we going?"

"To the Jennyadotts," he said.

"She is also a suspect?" squeaked Electra.

"Yes. You will stay there and watch her."

There was silence.

"Alonzo?"

"What?"

"You want let me there and go searching just by yourself, do you?"

"No! I would never do that!"

Electra angrily sat in the middle of the road.

Alonzo stopped. "What again?"

"Deuteronomy said you have to take me with you!"

"Deuteronomy says a lot of things! Plus he's old."

"But he's the boss! "

Alonzo sighed deeply.

Electra made a cute eyes . "I'll just watch! And I'll shut up! I promise!"

He sighed again. "Okay. But one trouble and you quit, okay?"

She saluted him . "Got it! So what now? Who will be the first witness?"

Alonzo changed direction and headed in the opposite side of junkyard. "There are only two cats that have their paws in everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Mungojerrie pushed a wooden board, serving to his lair as the door, and stared blankly at the pair. Alonzo quietly burned him by eyes, while Electra was looking from one to the other and taking notes in her mind. In Mungojerrie face exchanged a few terms and then stabilized at a smile. "Hi Lonz, what's up?"

"Is your sister home?" said Alonzo and pushed him back on his way inside.

"Yeah, why?" said Jerrie and shut the door. In a remote corner of abode appeared Rumpleteazer, festooned with pearl necklaces and similar trinkets.

"Alonzo?"

Appointed he pushed her away from the leaky mattress and sat down. "Okay. You two certainly know why I'm here, so I will not explain. Just admit straight away your crimes."

Electras eyes opened widenly when the tiger-stripped siblings had jumped beside him and jelled one over another: "We haven't do anything! I do not know what you're talking about! All week I'm home! We were together! That just someone came up to us! You have no proof!"

Bored Alonzo got up, stood among them and hug them around the shoulders. "Still the same old song . But if it's not the good, then it will go the hard way..."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sitting back to back in a rusty bathtub, tied by the pearl necklace and shouting all round: "This is police brutality! I'll tell on you to Munku! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Enough!" Alonzo snuffled . "You know what? I smell something nasty in the air. Such a awful smell... It smells like a crime! And do you know how to clean a crime? "

Siblings haven't know.

"Elecra!"

Electra - with a large garden watering can, which she could barely beared - went inside. "Yes, boss?"

"Wash them clean!"

Interrogated pair began to scream.

Electra wrinkled her lips. "Really? The water is very icy."

This find raised even more horror and increased siblingss attempts to escape.

"Silence!" shouted Alonzo . "I will not let you go until you tell me something meaningful!"

"It's been Macavity!" cried Rumpleteazer.

"Really? And what has he done?" asked Alonzo.

Rumpteazer went silent. "Well, it's always Macavity..."

"I don't know what you want to hear," cried Mungojerrie.

Alonzo knelt by the pair. "I'll give you one simple question: Why do I have now found you at home, while the other cats are already out? That's because you two are coming here during the day to have a rest and at night you are roaming around and involving in criminal activities! So now, fold all your insights from the night, from dusk till dawn!"

Rumpleteazer smiled innocently. "Macavity!"

"Again?"

"No, really! Yesterday I saw him a beside the junkyard. He was sitting on a tree and watching up here, did not even blink." Tabby cat lowered her voice. "I went closer, but he didn't run at all. I was almost at the tree, when he yelled at me, so I'd rather escaped. But it was weird."

Mungojerrie nodded affectionately. "That's right! I saw it too!"

Alonzo turned attention to his unshorn nails. "And what else?"

"Well, Victoria went home," said Jerrie by the way.

"And then?"

"After that nothing, really!"

"Electra!"

Spray of water fell on the siblings. They startled meow: "Enough! Enough! It's cold!"

"I want to hear everything!" thundered Alonzo.

Once the watering stopped and Teazer with Jerrie shook enough the interrogation could continue.

"Mistoffelees," said Jerrie over teeth rattling. "I saw him a short distance from the pantry!"

Alonzo tensed . "So you were up at the pantry?" Siblings nodded. "Closed or opened?"

"Of course it was closed," said Rumpleteazer. "It was even more barricaded than usual. Probably because Deuteronomys herring, it smelled wide and strongly."

"Electra, towels!"

There were no towels, so El drew two old blankets and threw them on the their heads.

"When it hapenned?"

Jerrie shook the water from his left ear. "Sometime after midnight, in one, maybe..."

"And what about Munkustrap?"

Siblings intended, but then shrugged. "No. No one else was out there then, we swear!"

* * *

Alonzo and Electra slowly moved away from the lair of their crown witnesses and El was thoughtfully licking her nose. "So, it eventually could be Macavity," she said suddenly. "He smelled herring, wait for the right moment and took the food!"

Alonzo swing his head from side to side. "Nonsense. Macavity is a hunter. He doesn't own stocks and certainly would not bother with their theft."

"Maybe he had another motive," said Elecra. "Maybe he just wanted to get us mad... "

Alonzo turned to her with annoyed expression. "First of all, let the speculation to me! Second, Macavity can upset us by anything, without having to bother about so heavy load! And third, his smell is so strong that it overrode the millions of herrings and would be the first of what would Jelly smells!"

Electra made the child withdrew. "So, Mistoffelees and Victoria...?"

"No, those two do not fits there."

"But Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer haven't seen anyone else."

"Write your first and most important axiom of every detective," said Alonzo importantly.

Before Electra could decide, if she should get a notebook first or learn to write, he turned to her and was so close that their noses almost touched. His honey-colored eyes flickered from two differently colored stains.

"Cats are lying," said darkly.

Electra blinked uncomprehendingly. "All of them?"

"All of them!" said Alonzo and continued to walk.

After a short time she joined him. "But I was good during the interrogation, wasn't I?"

Alonzo took his time for answering. Finally, he gave her a short but encouraging look. "The mention of cold water was fairly good."

"Really!?" smiled Electra, full of new enthusiasm. "Can I inquire the next witness? Can I!?"

* * *

Quaxo alias Mefistoffelees pulled back the beaded curtain at the entrance to his lair of mystery and magic, that he could give a puzzled frown expression to two lowering cats outside.

"Quaxo?" said Electra by incredibly cool tone.

Lord of the lair slightly raised his eyebrows. "No, he just left. Would you like to leave a message?" said sarcastically.

Electra retreated in confusion. "Uh..."

"Write a second precept - not to be discouraged," said Alonzo and turned to the black cat. "Hey bro. Can we come in?"

"Mr. Mistoffelees for you - hey!"

They entered faster than he can stoped them. Electra groggily looked around the small space, filled with various objects with unknown function, festooned with old Christmas lights. Quaxo helplessly waving his arms in a futile attempt to oust them. "Look, I don't have a time! In two days is the Deuteronomys birthday celebration where I'm the main item on the agenda, and I have to get ready! And at eight I have an important meeting, so..."

Alonzo pulled up a stool and settled him on it. "This won't take a long. Electra!"

Electra pulled her hand from the old cylinder and suddenly the colorful scarves, cards and frightened mouses were falling everywhere. She dropped the hat in a shock. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Hey!" Quaxo tried to stand, but Alonzo pushed him back into place.

"So Quaxo - " began Electra. "Mistoffelees," corrected her cat magician. Young queen rounded him confidently. "I'm sure you know why we're here, so I will not explain. You can admit your crimes straight away!"

Quaxos uncomprehending eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Just answer where have you been the last night," said Alonzo.

"I was at home and rehearse my presentation. Anyway, this is supposed to be hearing?"

Electra looked very closely into his eyes. "And you didn't go accidentaly to the pantry, Quaxo?"

"Mistoffelees!" growled Quaxo . "No! Or someone saw me there?"

"You are easily overlooked in the darkness," said Electra.

Quaxo thought about it. "Wait - like, because I'm black?"

Alonzo - with a loud sigh - pushed Electra away. "Anybody else was here with you?"

"No."

"Bad luck then, you don't have a confirmed alibi."

Electra lifted her head and sniffed." You did not happen yesterday flavor to any dish from the black market, Quaxo?"

"Mistoffelees!" said Quaxo. "And I'm also a little white, you know!"

"I guess you haven't talked with Mungojerrie or Rumpleateazer recently?" asked Alonzo.

Quaxo paused for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I haven't seen them for a long time."

Electra pull Alonzos paw. "I don't believe him. I think Quaxo has dark thoughts..."

"Mistoffelees!" cried Quaxo and shocked, he turned away. "This is the most racist interview I've ever had! Wait until Munku learns it!"

"Calm down, we're leaving," said Alonzo quickly. "Electra, let's go!" Electra gave last threatening look to Quaxo and followed him.

* * *

When they were outside Electra outran Alonzo with a quizzical expression: "So, how was I?"

Alonzo returned her a cold stare. "It was absolutely terrible!"

"Really," she said. Then she grew serious. "Um, and that's good?"

"Of course, that's not good!" Alonzo stopped in shock and then exploded. As he spoke he angrily bared his teeth and threw the hand, that El rather retreated from him. "You interrogated him like he was a already under arrest! And with that blackness ... damn!"

Electra lowered her ears. "I'm sorry."

If there was something that could make Alonzo even more upset, it was just an apology.

"Sorry? Sardines in tomato sauce! Everyone knows he's Munkus favorite! He'll sais the word and we are in trouble!"

"I know, I already confess and I apologized, so..."

"But there's no excuse could help us! I said you cause a mess and you quit!"

"But - ..." piped El.

"No buts! " Ended interview Alonzo and started walking away. "Actually, it would be great if the whole thing was canceled! I would not circumvent cats with whom I don't even want to talk, and watch someone else's kittens...!"

Electra sat for a while on the road, watching untill he disappeared behind the next mountain of garbage. Finally she lowered her head and tail and run away.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria lived in an old cupboard in the city dump. The dwelling was not particularly spacious, but cozy, with wonderful view of the central place, which held its annual meetings and celebrations.

The first who Alonzo met here, however, was Plato. When he saw an unexpected visitor, he stood in his way and his eyes angrily narrowed. "Finally! The major leader just blows the whistle and you're right there, but if something happens to ordinary cat you have time enough, hmm!?"

"Hey, Plato, " said Alonzo and then looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Fortunately white cat came back and shed light on the situation. "Hi, Alonzo. I'm sorry, Plato is just pissed of, that yesterday someone stole all my sheets... "

"Sheets?"

Alonzo took a moment to recall the interior of Vikis abode. Mattress, pillows - it was all worn-out, therefore in a terrible state. Victoria, however, was a creative cat and all deficiencies cleverly cover with old sheets, which surprisingly created a kind of elegant, luxurious effect.

"Oh, those," remembered Alonzo.

"According to the job description you have to defend the interests of ordinary cats! You're paid for it, aren't you!?" sputtered Plato quietly.

"I'm not paid at all," frowned Alonzo.

Victoria rather wiped of him by hip, and with the tail of his nose had told him to go better look around for some other sheets, in which he quickly agreed. She turned back to Alonzo and shrugged apologetically: "I'm sorry. It unsettled him enought that someone just broke into my house without his permition."

Alonzo didn't understand that he should laugh, so an embarrassing pause turned up.

"You want to come in?" Victoria motioned to her abode.

He shook his head. "No, I will not interfere. Just tell me what did you last night."

"I was with girls, we had a party, nothing big. El was there too, why didn't you ask her?" Viki looked behind his back, if is Electra accidentally hide there. "Or she's already tired from the research?"

Alonzo gave an exasperated sigh. "It's a little more complicated. Anyway, you just came home? Haven't you met someone through?"

It was only a hundredth of a second, although Alonzo spotted a short movement of her eyes.

"No," she answered simply.

He slightly raised left eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And what about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?"

"Oh ... " Viki stopped. "Actually, I think they were walking around. But it was no proper meeting, I didn't even greet them..."

He nodded in agreement. "Sure."

"And what about you? Have you spoke with Cassandra?" asked Viki suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Had she seen something important last night?"

Victoria sighed. "Alonzo... It already takes a couple of months. Whenever she visits you home, you're either gone or just leaving. Why don't you just hear her out?"

He astonishly raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I...?" He said. Then he shook his head and walked away.

"Alonzo," she called after him, but he ignored it. "Damn."

* * *

Electra was too young for mind-returnings to her own memories. This was a favorite activity of Jeannyadotts or Gus, because memories were the only thing that left them. El was just recently a kitten, so her daily contents included just running, jumping, snooping, inconclusive talking with friends and secret scrubbing with friends, wherewith they practiced at the moonlit night at a secret location. But the life of a cat is running fast, so Electra recalled her memories of Alonzo, expired a few months ago. Alonzo - though always a little self-centered - likes kittens and there was always fun with him. She wondered what was going to happen, that this incorrigible prankster transformered from night to night into Cruella de Vil.

But before she could come up with a reasonable solution, Etcetera went around Electras favorite place in the cats dining room, by a saucy walk of adult queen. El and Etcy were everytime known as an inseparable duo, but today the light tabby cat for some reason ignored her and continued on her way. El breath deeply to call her friend, but then she saw Tugger. He stood at the opposite end of the dining room, leaning against a rusted stove, with a slight smile under long whiskers. He waited until Etcetera had came, they exchanged a few words and together disappeared around the next corner.

Electra looked uncertainly at first. No one was around. Finally, she let her food be and followed their footsteps.

They had not gone so far. Tugger stood straight as a marble statue, leaving Etcetera brushing about his front legs. Withal his captivating, puling baritone voice said: "You know Etcy, that you're very pretty?"

Etcetera made a blissfully meow. "They are much prettier cats than I... " said modestly.

"No, really," coaxed Tugger - although he did it rather by his anatomy, than by words. "Over the past year you've become a nice queen. Have you also find some tom?"

"No," she said shyly, "I was hoping that there is one already..."

Tugger embraced her gently around the shoulders and while their tails intertwined at the moment, he whispered in her ear completely unromantic: "What about Mistoffelees?"

She looked up to him in surprise. "Mistoffelees? Why him?"

"Well, he confided to me yesterday, " said Tugger temptingly. "Or you don't like him?"

"Um, I don't know," mused the tabby cat. "He was always so... quiet."

"He's quite shy, " said Tugger casually and walked a bit further. "But isn't that desirable? Such a secrecy."

Etcy quickly caught up him, so she could go on rubbing. "I love secrets..."

"That's very good!" Tugger nodded and rubbed her chin.

"What would you say on a short meeting?"

Etcetera raised her eyebrows. "Meeting?"

"Right. At eight o'clock, the old pontiac, just you and mr. Mistoffelees," purred Tugger and when he found out that his companion doesn't like that idea so much, he added: "We all would be happy, believe me!"


	4. Chapter 4

The night started slowly diming when Alonzo came to the Cat Food Bar of Bustoher Jones. After he had done the hearing of Victoria and she had tried to question him either, he was wandering at the edge of the junkyard for a while, before realized that he hasn't eat all day.

In Bustophers he was a regular customer. He even had among the pile of old furniture the favorite place - wicker chair with pierced back, from which was the beautiful view to other guests. If Cassandra ever came to these places, he used to run off immediately. Today, fortunately, it seemed to calm evening. Business owner was always sitting in the back and wrapping cigarettes, which habit he learnt in youth from the tavern loafers. Somethimes he lit some, watched her nice incandescent light and enjoyed how the smell of burnt tobacco spilles around. Other Jellicles hated it.

"Hey Bazz," greet Alonzo and sat down.

Bustopher got up and stood at the crate, where he kept all his possession. "Welcome, Alonzo. As the usual?"

"Not today," ordered a two-color cat.

Bustopher barely turned his head a little on thick neck. "No? But I have a lot of news - chicken with chilli, croquettes, hot sauce, soya sauce, salted potato chips, french fries with mayonnaise..."

"No thanks." Alonzo refused by the wave of paw.

"Really? And what about your favorite...?"

Fat cat reached out and held unfinished shell with delicious chocolate bar near to his nose. Alonzo sniffed the pungent smell of cocoa and quickly withdrew.

"Seventy percent," purred Bustopher. "Filled with cream. You used to love it. "

Alonzo gave him a serious look . "I'm on duty, Bazz."

"Hmm , so it's true." Business owner laughed uproariously. "They called the proffesional!"

"Can I get something to eat or not?" said Alonzo annoyed.

"I have just a bread."

"Give me it. And some milk, please."

He sat at his usual place, bites the very varied dinner and watched the neighborhood guests meeting. Jellylorum with Jennyadotts came here as usual to talk about nothing and Gus also honored them by the visit. Other cats were maybe responsible for preparing the Deuteronomys birthday and have no time.

Alonzo put his head on his front paws and give himself a short nap. Awaken by rustling he slightly opened the left eye. It seems that Bustopher tried to quickly get up and then overturn the empty glass from ketchup. Cautiously, he looked back to Alonzos place. Two-color cat pretends to sleep. Bustopher left his business and went to the front of the darkened piles of a scrap. Alonzo watched him by slightly opened eyes. Somewhere far, in the deep darkness two black shadows waits for him.

Alonzo didn't linger long. Once the trio had disappeared from sight, he went to follow their footsteps, or rather the distinctive smell of Bustophers fur. Odour trail led through a junkyard, zigzagging between the mountains of garbage and ended at unattractive-looking crack, leading somewhere down the ground. The hole was low, but too wide for Bustopher to get through. Login therefore wasn't the biggest problem.

Alonzo climbed about two minutes through sloping corridor with a lack of light. When even his cat's eyes cannot help him, he leaned his hip on one side of the corridor to maintain spatial orientation. Then the corridor ended and Alonzo stood on the threshold of a more spacious den. From the opposite side came the silvery moon light, making easy to see three dark silhouettes. The familiar smell hit him to the nose - cigarette smoke. It therefore had to be pretty secret meeting when they covered their smell that way.

Buzz whispered something, another cat was answering quietly. Voice of the third one, however, was clear.

"You said there's more!" Squealed a high pitched voice. Rumpleteazer!

"Shhh," hissed Mungojerrie.

Bustopher answered in a whisper.

Alonzo tried to approach, but something crunched under his foot. He lowered his head and saw a pile of bare fishes bones. Trio turn at him concurrently. Alonzo swerved at the last moment before the claws of one of the cats could hit him - assumed that it was Mungojerrie. On the other hand Alonzo was surprised by Rumpleteazers scratch and got hit to the shoulder. He knew there's no chance against them - siblings were in fact no brawlers, but thieves are keen to cover their back and above are amazingly nimble. Finally, Alonzo saved himself by the jump to the entrance. Buzz tried to substitute the way, but he was too slow and clumsy. Alonzo ran around him easily and with substantial assistance of adrenaline he scrambled up to the moonlight.

* * *

Outside he was welcome by the thorny bushes, but compared with two ferocious cats it was like a catwalk. He had no time to find if anyone follows him, just ran away as fast as he could. A minute later he strained ears, but he didn't seem to be chasing. Alonzo stopped at the rotten apple three, leaned on its moist trunk and breathed deeply. This place seems familiar ... Of course! Old pontiac, trysts place of all Jellicles!

Alonzo closed his eyes. In his mind crept nostalgia and pushed all the fear and fatigue away. He remembered last fall when they were here last time - he with Cassandra. The day, when his queen told him her irrevocable 'yes'.

"Cats are lying, " said Alonzo and opened his eyes.

Just now he noticed two figures inside. In the darkness was good to see the Etceteras light tabby coat, besides which - surprisingly - sat Quaxo. Mr. Mistoffelees.


	5. Chapter 5

The night sky was exceptionally clear today and thus the junkyard located on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't subjected to so much light pollution. Electra was lying down in front of her modest box-den, watching this natural wonder with eyes wide open. Today wasn't the best and she needed to relax.

From the darkness near the house stepped Victoria and stopped halfway to El. Her milky white hair reflected the moonlight. She shifted from one foot to the other, waited a moment. Then her body declares a backward like a rod, returned back and performed an elegant pirouette, ended with jump. Victoria bent, rotated and reflected by paws in ethereal, captivating dance. However, when should be the last act, she suddenly lost her balance and stumbled.

El doesn't matter about the unfinished end. She rewarded her friend by applause. "Bravo! You're great!"

Viki smiled, bowed and sat down. Her expression was quite worried. "I still cannot make it. Deutronomys birthday will be so soon, and I..."

"Don't worry. You can do it, " encouraged her younger cat.

Viki looked at her intently. "The night is still young. Alonzo convinced you to go to bed early?"

Electra turn sad. "Well, it's a bit more complicated... I don't want to talk about that. "

When Victoria heard the familiar phrase, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The more complicated? El, what's happening? You had a fight?"

Electra tried to fight off tears. Unsuccessfully. "I - I..."

"He was mean to you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I... I wanted to try what it's like... But I'm not a detective. It's not a game when it comes to stocks. And Mukustrap rages. And – And ... I spoiled it all! Alonzo is right. I'm terrible..."

Viki, scratched her behind the ears, with a sigh. "He didn't mean it like this... "

"No? And how then?" "Do you remember, how you used to ran around outside with him and engaged stupiditys?"

"Yeah, but... I was a kitten. Nothing is the same today."

"Nonsence!" Victoria sat down so that they could see each other eye to an eye . "Do you like Alonzo, El?"

Electra replied by slightly confused look. "Uh, yeah?" "I'll tell you one story that knows just a few cats around the junkyard. The story is so secret and personal, that you must never tell anyone, not even your own reflection in the water. Got it?"

El quickly straightened. "Sure..."

"Promise me - on your soul, a dog's ears, a cat conscience!"

"On my soul, a dog ears, a cat conscience!" she repeated the oath.

Victoria firstly checked if someones ears aren't roamimg around and began: "Alonzo and Cassandra fall in love on the Jellical ball. They were living a lifes for each other and it seemed that nothing could break them. Alonzo was still optimistic joker. When he founded his first detective agency, he took it as a joke too. But one day he was tasked to monitor the most sought-after cat from the junkyard."

"Rum Tum Tugger..." Electra tensed.

"Right. Alonzo knew he would find him with one of his acquaintances. But nothing could have prepared him it will be the cat he loved..."

"Cass - " exclaimed El and quickly covered her mouth. "But - but she doesn't...?"

Victoria nodded sadly. "I know that you now find it odd, but once, when you'll find your right one, you suppose to know how all relationships are fickle..."

"But Cassandra with Tugger!?" She squeaked in shock.

Viki gently placed her hands on Els shoulders. "El - this isn't that point. This can only be resolved by Alonzo himself, you know?"

Electra couldn't know, but Victoria was talking so seriously, taht she just noded.

"I just want you to know that there is a reason why Alonzo behaves how he behaves, but it's definitely not your fault. Somewhere deep inside he's still the same cock-eyed cat. You just have to help him find out."

Electra's eyes widened . "Me?" "Sure, you're his patrner. You're closer to him than anyone else."

EL considered this sentence. True, in theory, Old Deuteronomy appointed them both as a investigation team and Alonzo hasn't the right to cancel it. Anyway, she has some informations about suspicious activitys for him.

"You're right," said El and hugged her. "Thank you, Victoria."

"You're welcome."

Just with her nose in Vikis white fur felt El sharp, familyar smell. "Alonzo?"

"What?" White cat missunderstand.

Electra quickly released to his lair. "Oh, it's nothing. See you, Viki!"

* * *

El ran all the way like a seasoned sprinter, but slightly ahead of Alonzos den slowed down and decided to stealth sneaky. But either she wasn't still too inexperienced or he had very developed senses.

"Finally!" Alonzo exclaimed when she looked into his crate. He sat in the very back, turned his back to her.

"Um, hi," she said shyly.

Alonzo stood up abruptly and began pacing angrily back and forth. "Victoria is hiding something! Buzz is planing secret meetings with Jerrie and Teazer! And Etcetera with Quaxo too! There's something very, very strange!"

With the last words he grabbed her arms and held them tight. She looked into his golden eyes and saw something even bigger than just passion. Alonzo released her and sat back in his seat. In the dim light she saw a strange scratches on wooden planks. He had quickly forgotten how he yelled at her this morning. "I have a task for you - go to Etcy and get the details of it..."

El shook her head. "Uh, no."

He jumped on the feet and at one leap he stand before her. "Why not!?"

Electra scratched her head . "No, because I did it already..."

"What!" he squalled. "When? What did she say!?"

"Uh..."

He didn't let her to talk - turned to those strange markings on the wall, he rubbed his chin. "What can do Tuggers number one groupie with a second-rate magician?"

"She herself doesn't know," said Electra shyly.

Alonzo shook his head again and began pacing back and forth. "Nonsense! Cats don't just date without knowing why!"

"She did it because of Tugger," said El and when she saw that now he definitely will not interrupt her, continued: "Tugger talked her into it this morning. Everyone knows that she's able to do everything for him..."

"Tugger..." Alonzo returned, pulled out a claw, scratched it to the wall and a drew Tugger as a strange, triangular mark. "What is Tugger doing in this case!?"

Electra shrugged. Soon she noticed that the whole Alonzos box is covered with similar marks, even on the ceiling. Most of them, however, were concentrated in a corner above a pile of old newspapers where he slept.

"What are you staring at?" Alonzo shouted at her.

"I - I... " she stammered.

But then he just took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. He pointed to the characters of his secret writing, doesn't care if is El even able to understand them. "Fain, let's divide the tasks: I will focus on Bushopher, you'll watch Victoria! Or Quaxo! He's more important... Wait, he could fell offend again. I'll take Quaxo! Anyway, it's better if you'll stick with me. But there's not enough time for this... Damn, now the Tugger! Why have to be here too many suspicious!? Okay! I'll watch Bushopher, Jerrie, Teazer, Quaxo and Tugger and you all the others! Clear!?"

"Um, Alonzo?" said El.

"What?" he asked.

"Your shoulder is bleeding."

Surprised, he looked in the determined direction. Scratch from tonight has already begun to heal, but the white coat stained by blood, which was slowly drying. "Oh," did Alonzo, incapable of explanation.

Fortunately, El didn't request any. She craned her neck and began to lick slowly and carefully. Alonzo flinched a little at first, but from then sat quietly and watched her. With bowed head she had wanted to look at his expression, but she controlled herself.

"El," he said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

Suddenly he looked worried. "Maybe it's serious ... Maybe it's not just about stocks."

She smiled broadly. "I know, Alonzo."

She wanted to go back to licking, but his paw lifted her head and forced her to looked into his eyes. They have changed. It hasn't been a crazy, enthusiastic Alonzo of past months. As if he would revert back to his current form, full of pain and silence.

"El... I don't want you to get hurt."

This confession sounded like a music to her ears. A little confused she turned look away, because she wouldn't be able to give decent answer. Alonzo misconstrued her behavior - probably thought that El regarded it as the second discharge. "You have to be careful," he continued briskly. He held out the black paw, pads up. "Whatever happens, promise me you won't do anything alone! Do you promise?"

She quickly lined confused thoughts and smiled. That night she comradely slap with him: "I promise on my soul, a dog's ears, a cat conscience!"

He returned her smile. That's what she hadn't seen in his face for a long time. And then was this beautiful quiet moment disturbed by noise from outside. Alonzo stuck his head out of the crate and immediately focused position of the intruder. Someone had to crouched at the mountain of waste and apparently threw some rusty cans down.

"Damn, he was listening," said Alonzo, decided to pursue an uninvited visitor.

Electra catch him at the last minute. "Wait! Let it be!"

"Why?! Maybe it's a real criminal!"

"It's to late, he's gone. Don't go anywhere... "she said anxiously.

Alonzo looked out for a last, but then gave up and crawled to his newspapers. "I'm going to sleep... Good night."

"Good night, Alonzo..."


	6. Chapter 6

Alonzo woke up in the dark. It was black, tight and smelled like spray paint... Someone grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. Darkness partially summarized to the side and gave him a view of one eye. It was spray paint - sprayed on a piece of cloth which was thrown on his head by someone. That someone was probably Rumpleteazer because she stood next to him. It was easy to imagine Mungojerrie.

"Okay, I give up!" exclaimed Alonzo annoyed.

"Revenge will be sweet," hissed Jerrie into his ear.

Alonzo took advantage of the fact that the cat behind him doesn't watch over the balance, bounced back and pinned him to the wall. Mungojerrie released him and Alonzo quickly tore the filthy thing from the head. Teazer made angrily spat.

Alonzo decided to negotiate. "What do you want?"

"We have come to pay you back the shower, creep!" said Jerrie, when he picked himself up from the ground.

Alonzo gave him a sharp look. "And how do you do that, hmm?"

But Jerrie was not going to do anything. It was his sister who took out a decent blow to the Alonzos chin and knocked him of to the ground by the left hand.

"Yeah! Give him Teazer!" encouraged her brother.

"Enough!"

Teazer stopped. Alonzo looked at his savior and he knew it's Bustopher. The operator of cat food just walked in out of breath, panting loudly. Siblings retreated behind his back.

"I'll tell you, old boy," - Buzz took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead. Then he looked around suspiciously - "you should get more accessible lair. Something more cozy."

"Hey, Buzz," said Alonzo and sat down exhausted. He shot a glance at the siblings. "With this escort you probably heven't come for a chat."

Bustopher gave them entourage sign to leave it up to him and sat down beside Alonzo. "Yesterday you suddenly disappeared. I wanted to confirm that you're okay. "

"Oh , how thoughtful."

"Look, Lonzi - so many times I helped you. Did I? "

"Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry for that now."

"Com'on! Every cat needs a life driver." Bustopher noticed the scratch on Alonzos shoulder and gently ran his paw over it. "Anyway, what we think we can, right?"

Two-color cat shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean."

Buzz chuckled. "That's what I wanted to hear! By the way, you know that I think of your needs... Take it as a promotional sample. "

A piece of silver foil landed in the Alonzos lap. He ignored it.

"See you later, Officer,"said the fat cat and left the box. Tabby siblings gave Alonzo last threatening look and followed their boss.

* * *

Near the drainpipes for brooms have already gathered a large group of cats and Pouncival had lot to do to keep them behind the warning tape - especially since he haven't any. The biggest problem, of course, was Plato, who towered above him in all his muscular height and shouted: "The sheets belongs to Victoria! I have the right to take them back!"

"No, you haven't!" countered Pouncival, pushing him away. "Until some responsible cat look at them they are the main evidence, or the subject exhibit!"

"What?" misunderstand Plato.

"I just cannot give them to anyone. Oh, Alonzo! " Pouncival noticed the black and white tom in a crowd and went ahead to him. "Demeter found them when she had been on a walk. Nobody didn't extend to them, I was watching carefully!"

Alonzo crawled under an invisible warning tape. "Found what exactly?"

"Sheets of my girlfriend," cried Plato, with a clear emphasis on the last two words.

"Can I participate in crime scene investigation? Can I!?" pleaded Poucival enthusiastically.

Alonzo widely yawned and rubbed his neck. It was a terrible night... "Where is Electra?"

"Uh, I don't know..." "If you want to be useful, find her. And get me some pickles."

"Pickles?"

"Yeah, pickles..."

The sheets were dumped on a pile in the middle of the pipe, and because some creepy-crawlies already settlet in, Alonzo began to be sorry forVictoria. He sniffed them - smelled like meat.

"Alonzo?"

He looked up. Munkustrap entered to the confined space and his stone face made the whole place even more cramped.

"Come with me."

"To where?" asked Alonzo. "I have to wait for Electra."

"She's waiting for you," said Munk and walked away.

Alonzo's eyes narrowed. "What happened ?"

* * *

The reason why Munkustrap has become the second most powerful cat in entire clan lay partly in his family relationship with old Deuteronomy, and also in his extraordinary charisma. Alonzo couldn't imagine that anyone else could summon all Jellicles in one place at a specified time. This place was called Freeze, because it was full of old refrigerators, freezers, microwave ovens and other appliances, which the female part of the clan called home.

Electra was already in place because she lived here. "Alonzo!" She ran to meet him and as the only she notice that something is wrong with him. "What happened to you? You look awful?"

He didn't want to burden her with the rekonstruction of thrashing which Jerrie and Teazer honored him tonight, so just waved his paw. "I'm fine."

They went to scene of crime and El had told him what is going on. "Jemima is gone."

"Gone? How do you mean it?"

"Yesterday she went to sleep, and in the morning disappeared. I don't really know, but... They said she had been kidnapped."

"Where did you hear that? "

"Tugger mentioned."

"Tugger," said Alonzo and went into a small opened fridge.

All cats around either crying or stretched. In particular Demeter, Jemimas older sister, and Jellylorum, who had kittens in charge and took it as a personal failure. Toms looked mostly seclusion or with mixture of woories and anger. The closest the fridge sat Mukustrap, Tugger and Coricopat. Inside the refrigerator was just some rags as Jemimas a bed.

Alonzo sat beside the trio and asked: "Are you sure she's gone?"

They nodded.

"Any clues?"

"In the morning a lot of cats rushed here, so if there were any they are trampled now. But I found this." Coricopat over threw bunch of dark hair. "It layed out."

Alonzo sniffed them. They had a strange dark color, but among it was also a few tabbies and even ginger hair. It smelled like water.

"Rain washed them, " explained Munk bitterly. "We heart about a new cat in town."

Alonzo raised an eyebrow. "Why should the alien cat kidnapp Jemima?"

"He calls himself Growltiger, " said Tugger mysteriously. "His gang is new. He wants to make a reputation that we all fell before him on the ass."

"So, those are his...?" Coricopat nodded toward the tufts at his feet.

"Probably," said Tugger.

Munkustrap sighed deeply. "Well, from now on, all cats must stick together. We need to reorganize the patrols."

"What do you mean?" asked Alonzo. He felt something sinister, just couldn't tell what exactly...

"I mean, putting off your quest."

"What? You cannot do it! We're so close!"

Electra listened to an interview behind Alonzos back and although he was just scared of not being able to keep investigate, his words pleased her. He said ' we'. ' We're so close...'

"I need all adult cats on patrol, or tracking," said Munkustrap vigorously. "When Jemima will be back, it will be time to look for other things, but she is now the number one priority! Is that clear?!"

Alonzo nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure."

Munk with Tugger turned to leave, calling the whole multitude of cats to be wary. When Munk disbanded the whole meeting, there was left just Alonzo, Electra and Coricopat.

Piebald cat gave Alonzo sympathetic look. "Don't take it so. Jemima is as his daughter..."

"I know," said Alonzo, but it cannot fix his mood.

Coricopat stood up to leave, but then he paused and smiled. "By the way, those hairs are truly laundered. Isn't it strange, if there was no rain at night?"

Alonzo stood up abruptly. He didn't realise...

"Later, Lonz," said Cori and ran off.

Alonzo angrily wagged his tail. "It doesn't makes a sense, nothing makes a sense!"

El hadn't reply. She climbed into Jemimas lair and looked around.

"It's like running in a maze..."

"Um, Alonzo?"

"In a maze where you run by the arrows, when each shows a different direction!" He grabbed his head and groaned. "And verything is unrelated!"

"Alonzo," she scolded him. When he was finally paying attention, she said. "Jemimas ball is missing."

His forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "What?"

"Her favorite toy. She always had it here."

"What if it's just lost?"

"Jemima haven't lose things," said El. "Always when she went to oversleep somewhere, she took it with her."

Alonzo looked thoughtfully at the ground. Arrows in an imaginary maze turned a little in the same direction. "Growltiger..." he whispered.

Electra wasn't listening. She sat next to him a thoughtfuly sniffed his tail.

He shot her a cold stare. "What are you doing ?"

Quickly looked up. "Nothing."

"I need a favor from you."

* * *

"Munku?"

Silver tom looked down from the height of his grandeur on Electra, the barely grown kitten, as she crouched at his feet. "Yes?"

She shifted timidly. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Jemima. I understant that now is the searching for her more important than the quest for food."

Munkustraps stony expression went somehow relaxed. "Um, okay. That's kind of you."

"Thanks. I also wish to ask, when we cannot investigate now, if we could be together on the patrol...?"

Munkustrap first wish was allocate Alonzo to Jennyadotts, which would be a great punishment for his eternal talking back, but because of Electras cute eyes he complied. "Okay. But you guarrantee me that you wouldn't move from the spot!"

"Yes, sir," smiled El.


	7. Chapter 7

Electra wasn't afraid, although she was staying here all alone, at a very dark night in a secluded spot. Sure, perharps the furious and mean cat called Growltiger was walking around, but that sure was no big deal! What does it matter that everyone still thinks of her as a kitten? What does it matter that Alonzo (who even fought Macavity - although not victoriously, but at least he had the courage) left her here with a piece of string, tied on the tree branch, to pull it if Munk would came for control. What does it matter if Growltiger kidnap, kill or eat her alive!?

She complained to the starry sky. "Come back, Alonzo..."

"Alonzo?" Cassandra came out of nowhere.

El immediately panicked. "Um, Cass... Hi... What are you doing here?"

Siamese fortunately was so nervous that she hadn't notice. "I need to talk to Alonzo. Is he with you?"

Electra changed her shyness by surprise. "Um, he's there... Well, not really..."

Cass noticed a stretched string with a slight smile. "Oh. I see..."

Electra clearly remembered every line of Victoria's story, but firstly - she gave a promise to keep the secret, and secondly – this place was scary. "Cassadra? Do you want to be here with me?"

Cass came back. They sat for a moment quietly beside each other.

"How could he left you here alone?" asked Cassandra. "This is not like him very much."

Electra shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he thought I'll be just fine..."

They saw Victoria stopping at the open space in front of their habitat. Plato came across to meet her. They talked for a while, then began with dance rehearsal.

"Shouldn't they being on a patrol?" said El.

"Deuteronomys birthday is tomorrow. And Viki is a perfectionist," answered Cassandra.

The pair repeated the assembly about three times until Plato get tired. It seemed that he persuades her to leave and she asks him, on the contrary, to continue.

"Practicing day and night. Plato hate that..."

"Why wouldn't he tells?"

"It's his queen. When the cat loves, it's ignoring shortcomings."

The couple finally splited up, each in a different direction.

"Do you like Alonzo?" Cass suddenly asked.

El blushed like a tomato under her coat. "Um, I think so...?"

"Take care of him, okay?"

"Of Alonzo?" El raised her eyebrows really high. How should she keep an eye on the cat, who fought Macavity?

"It's maybe not seen on the surface, but inside he's so vulnerable..." said Cassandra. Her eyes glistened strangely sad. "Someone have to stop him in time. Someone have to tell him to be careful."

"Why don't you tell him?" asked El, even though she knew the real reason.

Cassandra wiped her eyes. "He doesn't want to talk with me and I understand him. I hurt him so much..."

* * *

Munkustraps way to Grizabellas house took less than ten minutes. Old cat pilgrim did not dare to the junkyard, so at least she set up a lair nearby, in the old garden shed. Munkustrap therefore could rebound from patrol without being noticed. Well, almost...

Alonzo watched him under cover of darkness and now, hidden in the bushes behind the fence, waiting till Munk leaves. When the air was clean, he got out and knocked on the door of the shed. Grizabella opened slightly, that he could saw just one suspicious eye throught a crack. "What do you want?" she said.

"I'll give you more than him," he answered simply.

For a while she was examing his face and when decided that he's serious, she opened completely. "Are you sure, young man?"

He nodded. "Yes."

In a small space was everything from a rusty gardening tools to the old junk. At the rest of the space sat Jemima with her ball and when she had seen him to enter, her face completely lit up. "Alonzo!"

* * *

Cassandra sucked familiar smell. "Munku?"

Munkustrap rushed up to them and looked around suspiciously. "I knew it! He's gone!"

"Who?" asked Electra innocently.

"Who do you think!? You promised you both would stay here, which you're not, so I have a right to punish him!"

El began to pull the string. "No, wait! He's here! On the tree!"

Munk squinted into the branches. "Why so quiet then?"

"Uh..." El lowered her head in disgrace.

"It's not his fault," said Cassandra. " He didn't feel well, he had asked me to be here instead of him."

Silver tomcat gave her annoyed expresion. "I'm not buying it! And besides, you also left your place. We'll talk about it tomorrow!"

Both cats watched him until he disappeared in a first shadow.

"I'm sorry that we got you into problems," said El.

"That's all right. I have to go back now," said the queen and stood up.

"Cassandra?" El called her back at a last time. "I know it's a strange question, but what exactly happens when you eat chocolate?"

* * *

Alonzo had ran around the old pontiac and with little difficulty he found the entrance to the Bustophers secret hideout. When he was here the last time, they had been recalculated swag and Alonzo was sure that it was still unmoved. They had nowhere to put it. He went inside and found a cigarette butt. The unpleasant smell overlapped distinctive odor of rat meat. It lay there on a nice pile. Alonzo assumed that it is about one-third of the winter stores. He put some in an old bucket and he went back to Grizabella. She deserves some food for her service.

* * *

Electra watched the slowly sunrise. This time the heavy thoughts accompanied her, or how would Alonzo said, contexts accompanied her. She haven't notice the quiet steps behind her, or deep sighs, or even a pair of big paws until they grasped her at the scruff of the neck and rised from the ground like a feather.


	8. Chapter 8

Alonzo had no idea what s going on. When he just returned to the junkyard at the morning, Plato with Admetus were already waiting to greeted him. Greet by grabbed and dragged him to the centre. All the Jellicles gathered here, even Deuteronomy, meowed loudly and faced seriously. The only friendly face in the crowd was Victoria, but he couldn't talk to her for a long time.

"What's going on!?" He shouted as he walked past.

"Electra!" she shouted in reply.

"Electra what!?" misunderstand Alonzo.

Suddenly he confronted face to face with Munkustrap. Silver tom looked particularly annoyed. The present crowd went silent. Tugger was smiling.

"Can anyone tell me what's happening?" said Alonzo after a moment of tense silence.

Munku shook his head as if he was shooing a fly. "You have been accused."

"Of what?"

"First - You broke my explicit ban and continued to search for stocks on your own. Second - you left your post, even though you know we are in danger!"

Alonzo made annoyed sigh.

For most cats it is not possible, but Munkustraps eyes could just blamed by themselfs. "Does it seems to you perhaps unimportant?"

"Okay, look... " Alonzo scratched behind his ear and spoke to the crowd "I cannot explain it yet, but believe me, there is no danger!"

The crowd gasped in shock, as if Alonzo could not be serious or was making fun of them.

"Really?" Frowned Munkustrap. "Let me repeat events of tonight, that you probably missed. For example, that Growltiger had revisited us and attacked Mistoffelees!"

Just now Alonzo noticed. Black tom was sitting on the edge of the first row of spectators and stroking his black eye.

"Or," said Munku in much more serious tone, "another mysterious disappearance. Electras disappearance!"

Alonzo widened his eyes. When he finally got the strength to speak, quietly said, "That's not possible..."

"Do you hear yourself at all!?" Cried Munku. "El is gone! Or perhaps she left alone?"

Alonzo said nothing.

"You left her alone on patrol," continued Munkustrap without mercy. "You had to protect her, but you forsake her instead. This is your biggest crime!"

The crowd of cats made displeasur noise.

"But maybe he had a reason! Whether he tells where have he been," shouted someone. Alonzo recognized the voice - Cassandra.

"I know where he was!" Etcetera walked over and lay down next to Tugger. "I saw him the other night at Pontiac. Carrying something - it smelled like meat."

Munkustrap stepped triumphantly forward. "This is the third accusation! For that, we can also exclude him from the clan!"

The crowd erupted again in argumentative voices and was able to calm down only after the Deuteronomys gesture. "What you said is very serious. But I think we should give Alonzo chance to defense. So, it is true, Alonzo? What have you done the last night?"

Alonzo looked into Munkustraps stubborn face. He could tell the truth. He had a reason and opportunity. But the puzzle of crime was not yet complete and as the detective Alonzo knew that resolving must come at the very end. And so just smiled and asked: "Do you really want to know?"

His expression said more than he did. He told Munkustrap that he knows all of his crimes and has him on the hook. Munkustrap understand. "Well, then... Er ... Alonzo did for us a lot of things before, so we should be mild. Instead exclusion from the clan I suggest another punishment... "

* * *

Electra lay curled up in a potatoe-sack, trying to find a comfortable position. Her captor carried her over his shoulder and as he ran, she was bumping into his back. After about ten minutes of uncomfortable traveling was sak finally laid out and opened. Two huge paws dumped Electra into the daylight, where she was confusely bliking for a while. They were in a garden shed. She saw the old circular saw, hoes, rakes and wood block. The floor was full of sawdust and chips. And nearby she felt the known smell of food... Her captor growled and pushed El into a corner. She obediently sat down. There was no other option - how could she struggle with Macavity?

* * *

Alonzo was sitting in The Chest and throwing the old tennis ball to the wall in front of him. The Chest arrived here during last year's floods and remained stuck in the mud. Up lay a heavy lid with three small vents on the sides and the almost illegible inscription 'Fragile'. Inside was nothing but the old tennis ball. Alonzo was thrown inside half an hour ago, and others landed on a lid the pile of stones and scrap metal. He tried to stay calm and think about the contexts, but it was so terribly depressing! He tried not to think about Electra, but it was her who always somehow guided him to the right direction during his investigations and now she was gone!

He moved to the vents and looked out. Except the fading sky was nothing much to see. "Hey!? Is anybody out there?"

"Me," came the reply.

"Who me?"

"Pouncival..."

"Pounce? Great! You are what I need! Can you please come forward?"

Young tom hesitantly approached. "Munkustrap ordered me to watching you..."

"Yeah, that's very commendable work," said Alonzo. "So you wouldn't probably let me go to kick some ass and save El?"

Pouncival began cautiously recede back. "Uh, I cannot talk with you..."

"No, no, no! Wait!"

"Alonzo?"

In his field of vision stood out smooth coat of Siamese cats and two large, rounded eyes. "Cassandra..." he gasped in surprise.

"I have only a minute," she said. "Munk commands us to feast and patrols, you know. I'm particularly checked. I came just say that I was there to look – the place, where Electra had been kidnapped." For a moment she turned away and disappeared from sight.

"Cass? Cass!"

When she looked at him the last time, it was just a second. "It's been Macavity!" She said and disappeared.

"What!?" Exclaimed Alonzo in genuine horror. "Pounce! Pounce!"

"But I really cannot talk to you... " said Pouncival almost tearfully, that Alonzo is making him to transgress the laws.

"I'll do anything you want! Just bring me something! I promise will not going anywhere!" Shouted Alonzo.

His despair was perhaps what finally thing, which Pouncival convinced. "Okay..."

* * *

It took incredibly long. Alonzo seemed, that Pouncival is away for minutes, maybe hours. Come on! Junkyard 's not so large! And if Alonzo nearly tore his hair, a young cat finally appeared: "I found it. Here..."

Alonzo captured the administered object, wrapped in shiny foil. Almost ceremoniously tore the wrapper. There was a big chocolate candy. Around flowed gently bitter scent of cocoa. Alonzo promised to stop, but eventually... was not in service.

* * *

Pouncival retreated in terror when the box shook at the first time and some things on its lid fell to the ground. But when the blow came and departed the first board, he began screaming in fear. Other cats started quickly coming, but Alonzo already broke through a gaping hole and climbed out. Cocoa did not make the cat stronger or quicker than was. It gaves you just a lot of energy and wonderful feeling that you can everything. Alonzo stood over the ruins of his prison and felt limitless.


	9. Chapter 9

Macavity was known criminal, thug and villain. There was nothing he couldn't beat, overtake or generally experienced. Macavity was just so mysterious and legendary, that... that everybody knew where he lives and beware this place. Alonzo breathed a strong odor, which Macavity marked the boundaries of his district. Just ahead started a vegetable garden, separating him from the true goal - the shed. Alonzo had already a fight with Macavity. But then was a master of crime already hurt by Munkustrap and if others had not came in time, Alonzo would be probably an invalid today. Well, even the kilo of cocoa beans wouldn't convince him just go there!

* * *

Electra gradually ceased to feel a fear. While she was watching the Macavity, as he sat next to the door and was taking care of his shaggy mottled coat, she tried to think logically. But for the contexts was always rather Alonzo. After an hour Macavity lazily picked up and moved to a remote corner of the shed. He brought dried rat steak from here and tossed it to her feet. It wasn't much but at least he did not seems so bad and dangerous, as she'd heard about him. Macavity suddenly pricked up his ears and sniffed the air. Then he rose, gave her a warning glance and to her surprise, he simply ran out without bothering to close the door.

Electra hesitantly walked to the entrance. Neighborhood was quiet except for the occasional chirping of birds and the rustle of the wind. Already after the first step to freedom, her hair completely stand on the end. The only thing around was a forest and bush, from somewhere close was occasionally heard a sounds of cars. However, she wasn't safe yet. Sudennly she heard quick steps – Electra didn't know it's Alonzo until she bumped into him.

"Ow!" Black and white tom hissed and stood up quickly.

"Alonzo?" El hugged him at first. "Alonzo! The food is in the shed ! And Victoria eats chocolate like... " She sniffed. "Like you do."

Not far from them came the ominous growl. Alonzo grabbed Electra by the arm and dragged her away. "We split up behind the road! Run along to the right, there is a junkyard!"

Macavity emerged from the bushes behind them. He wasn't that mad, because Alonzo was stealing Electra, but Alonzo had the audacity to overlay Macavitys scent mark, for witch he deserved a trashing! Alonzo and Electra ran on a smooth sun-heated asphalt. He pushed her forward that she rolled into the bushes on the other side. At a last second he dodge from a blaring truck. Then Macavity's claws made him a bloody stripes vertically across the back. Alonzo rolled on his side.

"Go!" he shouted, hoping Electra had already fled, so she cannot hear his words.

Red-haired feline grabbed his right paw and tossed him back on the road. Alonzo banged his head on the concrete and watched by veiled eyes, how is the terrain car approaching to him, so large and luxury that it's not bother to honk, neither to brake. And when Alonzo thought he would die, Macavity grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. The car drove around and everything turn quiet.

Alonzo was lying in the grass at the roadside, unable to move. Effects of chocolate suddenly faded. Macavity picked him up like a kitten. If it was at night he would be looking scary, but they were only two pm, so he looked just angry and dangerous.

"No," cried El out of sudden.

Macavity let him go and turned to her.

"No?" said by gravely, husky voice.

"No," repeated the gueen.

Something quickly flashed above Macavitys back. When he turned, Alonzo was gone. El disappeared soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Coricopat with Tantomile lived near a garbage dump in the red tent, made up from an old theater curtain. I wasn't that they were some outcasts - black and gold siblings were local psychics, so they were enjoying extraordinary respect and lair inside the junkyard just considered to be below their level.

Alonzo opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach in a circle lit tea candles. At his head was sitting Coricopat, drumming on a kids drum while humming an old song.

"Am I dead?" Groaned Alonzo.

"What is the death?" Purred Coricopat mysteriously.

Besides appeared Tantomile, waving a broken lace fan over her head and whooped something.

"Alonzo?" He turned his head and saw Electra, which had been sitting on the other side. "El... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered. "How are you?"

Tantomile started to throw some strange leaves on Alonzo's back.

"What am I doing here?" he asked. "When we were fleeing from Macavity, they had been close. They saved you," said El.

Most cats are afraid of fire or they has at least awe from it, which was found at a time when all felines were much fiercer and the fire was used against them as a weapon. But Coricopat with Tantomile loved candles, sparklers and colored lighters. Coricopat lit a long match and slowly approaching to Alonzo.

Alonzo found that he hasn't enough energy to escape, then at least shouted: "Go away from me! Shouldn't you rather treat me!?"

Cori at the last minute changed direction and lit some herbs, wrapped in a paper. "We're not doctors, we are mystics. El, I think you should leave."

"No! Don't leave me here alone!" cried Alonzo.

But Electra had already covered her nose and ran to the door. "I'm sorry."

The tend filled with the white smoke. Tantomile distract it through the fan. "You need to relax and think."

"I need a cocoa!" Groaned Alonzo.

Coricopat returned to drumming. "Breathe deeply. We'll help you find the right connection..."

* * *

Alonzo found himself in a maze. He was ranning through the corridors, stumbling about memories, trying to find the exit. But each guide pointed in another direction. Buzz, Jerrie, Teazer, Victoria, Munkustrap, Macavity... Macavity...

Dungeon shook and spun, that he felt like in the wash machine drum. And then became quiet. Macavity wasn't there!

* * *

"Ah!" cried Alonzo and sat down.

Mystic siblings turned to him. Alonzo realized that he interrupted them during the dinner.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About five minutes," said Coricopat. "Then you fell asleep."

"El! Where is Electra?"

"She went home," said Pouncivals timid voice.

"Pounce! Great, you are just what I need!" Alonzo put an arm around him and pulled him out of the tent. "What are you doing here?"

"Munkustrap said that I have to..."

"Yeah, watching me. So, you can run back for him now and tell him to bring all the Jellicles! And for Grizabella to come with - ... She will know with whom. And then get Macavity."

"Macavity?" Shocked the Pouncival.

"Yeah, Macavity. And fast, I just solved the entire case, " Alonzo urged him, and when the young boy had lost above the nearest pile of garbage, he wearily sat down.

* * *

Electra burst into the tent with eager expression. "Is that true? You really know who did it?"

Pouncival appeared behind her back. "Uh, they are waiting outside."

Alonzo licked the last paw and headed out. "Is everyone here?"

"Well, Macavity's not there..."

"That's what happens... Okay, thank you all for coming," said Alonzo to the entire congregation. "As I have already said, the case has been successfully resolved. Which is enough to say, especially that everyone of you lied or obfuscated..."

"Leave the opening," snapped Plato. "Who is guilty?"

Others began nodding their heads and ask one of another the same.

Alonzo raised the paw for silence. "You all are guilty!"

"What?" Screamed chorus.

"Well," said Alonzo. "All except Jennyadotts, Jellylorum, Gus, Demeter, Bomba, Plato, Admetus, Exotica, Asparagus, those two fools behind me, all kittens, Electra and of course, me."

Munkustrap bristled with irritation. "Stop that! You haven't explore anything and just want to blame us of whatever!"

"Okay, I'll say it clearly!" Alonzo pointed right at the Munku: "It was you!"

Crowd sounded shocked, "What? It cann't be... I do not belive!"

Alonzo continued: "You and Tugger stole Victoria's sheets at night, that you could took a food in them. Not the all, of course - just the bigger part, and you thoroughly closed after yourselfves, that we shouldn't notice any change. But in all this ingenious plan was an important gap - cats see everything. The cat that caught you in the act was coincidentally Quaxo!"

"Mr. Mistoffelees..." came a voice from the crowd.

"After you, Mungojerrie with Rumpleteazer came on the scene, but they had found the entrance carefully closed. So it remained until the arrival of Bustopher Jones, who was then at the meeting with Victoria. We all knows that she is the best dancer in the city, but so nervous of failure, that it keeps her to eat chocolate. Which is also the reason why she remaind silent obout it."

Victoria humbly bowed her head.

"Bustopher was returning home around the pantry, he smelled the enticing scent of Deuteronomy's herring and a got a huge appetite. Jerrie with Teazer wait until Buzz eats it up and then began to threat. There was not way out, so the rest of the food was stolen and hid it in a secret hideout nearby Pontiac!"

"But why Munkustrap?" said Demeter, as it was about her serious relationship. "How can you be sure it was him?"

"Munku haven't left consecutive traces of course," said Alonzo and began the thoughtful walk. "As second in command he was at all occasions, so the fact that Jellylorum smells him among the first in the pantry wasn't very relevant. However, what was decisive is the smell of Tugger. Tugger was maybe hunting like crazy, but he didn't bother to carry something to the pantry. Tuggers smell just have nothing to do inside. What disclosing it on, was Quaxo!"

"Mistoffelees!"

"Quaxo was blackmailing you. Everything he wanted was Etcetera, that he secretly loves over two years. And who else would be able to convince her for the meeting than Tugger? The prolem appared when Quaxo - blind by love - couldn't reckon with the fact that Etcy refuses him. When that happened, he threatened you again. So you left the methods of bribery and concentrate on the method of 'Be quiet, or we get you'. And to cover up your own tracks and generally diverted my attention, you made a new enemy. Someone unknown and malicious and named him Growltiger! But no Growltiger exist!"

A doubtful noise raised among the spectators.

Alonzo smiled at the old cat in the first row. "Yeah , until Gus begins to tell the story once again - Growltiger was one of his stage roles. Fiction! A fairytale, which he told me when I was a kitten." "And who kidnapped Jemima then!" cried someone. Alonzo shrugged. "Nobody. Munkustrap had led her to Grizabella and narrated that she is there on a visit."

Right after it Demeter attacked Munkustrap, and pounding him in the chest she shouted: "You stink bastard! You let me worry and didn't say anthing! Why!? Why!?"

Alonzo helped pull her away. "Calm down, I'll explain. Where was I? Yeah - Munku with Tugger picked up our hair, soaked it in water and threw as a false trail near to the Jemimas bed. I almost bought it. Fortunatelly, it wasn't raining that night, and Jemimas ball – which she was taking everywhere, and the real abductor would let on the place – have disappeared. Anyway, you managed to cause the panic you had wanted, so we went on patrols. Tugger beat Quaxo..."

"Mistoffelees!"

"... I'll track down Jemima... Oh, there she is!"

At the outskirt of the junkyard appeared Jemima with Grizabella. Young cat ran to the others. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Demeter made a loud cry and went to hug her. "What's going on?" Jemima didn't understand and was looking around in confusion.

"And then the greatest crime happened," said Alonzo with serious expression. "You watched us. You know that I'm not a detective. But Electra - she had the right nose for evidence! Without her I was lost. She had to disapper. But because you couldn't kidnap her by yourself and Growltiger wasn't real, you involved a cat, that it all started with - Macavity. He's pretending not be here, but I'm sure he can hear us!" Alonzo spun around and shouted: "Right, Macavity!?"

"Enough," cried Munkustrap and his so inaccessible eyes suddenly glistened with tears. "It's true. Nobody had to be kidnapped, beaten or die of hunger. Gradually it tangled so much, that - that... Anyway, I did it for my family and I will not apologize for it!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bombalurina.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Alonzo. "Macavity wants to go home!"

"What do you mean?" Didn't understand the others.

"I don't know, maybe he just miss the junkyard... However, Munkustrap stole food, that we would have a problem in the winter. And when would it be the worst, Macavity appears. Not as a thief, but a hero who will save us from the starvation. Thanks to it, we would accept him back lot more easily, right?"

Cats had recognized that is true and turned silent again.

"Macavity could let me run over by a car on the road. He saved me, because killing of cat - with whose friends he wants to live since the spring - would rather tarnished his reputation." Alonzo sighed loudly and looked back at Munkustrap. "It was a perfect plan. Your main problem was that you had to deal with the crime. That's why you decided to call me. Detective who has never been a detective. Then you discouraged me from the task. Munku discouraged me by forcing me into it; Tugger discouraged me by making me discouraged, and Old Deuteronomy discouraged me that I assigned Electra as a partner. Thank you for making it anyway, I would never solved this without her."

Alonzo approached at the shocked Electra and kissed her on the forehead. She raptly watched him.

"Deuteronomy!?" Cried the cats.

Cat's leader silenced them with a wave of paw. "Alonzo is right. You know, Munku, you're a great dancer and usher and I'm very proud of, but... You're not an actor. Whenever someone recently mentioned Macavity, you couldn't keep the face."

"You knew it all along and haven't say anything," blamed him Demeter.

"Sure," said Deuteronomy. "The whole year I'm watching how you all are arguing amongst themselves, have depressions and you solve the problems throught the chocolate. That someone finally lift all the garbage from the curtain is the best birthday present, what I can get. And besides, have you ever seen Tugger so concerned about his family?"

Appointed tom folded his arms. "I was just bored!" Cats stared at him silently. "Okay, I want my brother back home, so what!" He added angrily.

Deuteronomy stood up. "I'm tired of it all. I would like to go back to the centre and enjoy my birthday. I advise you to do the same." At the last minute he pointed to Cassandra with Alonzo. "Not you two! You should talk first!"


	11. Chapter 11

Alonzo and Cassandra were silently facing the each other and at the same time neither knew what to say.

Cass ventured as first: "Hello."

"Hey," he answered.

There was another moment of silence. Alonzo turned his back on her - first, he could not look into Cassandras eyes and also didn't want her to see his wimpy expression.

"Why?" He asked.

She lowered her head. "We had the happiest time then. For my entire life I have never experienced anything like this. Next to you, I was floating. And I was afraid of what will be in a few weeks or months. If the love could fade from our relationship just as it always happens. I didn't want to ruin it. And you were so joyfull, so positive. I know you too well - you've always needed space. I wanted to give you your own time for all those cute stupiditys what you were doing... "

Cassandra gave a short laugh, but beyond that her voice was still sadder and sadder: "I watched you as you are happy, but couldn't get any closer. I was so... so alone. Tugger was just at the right time at the right place and it is my fault that I didn't stop him. I'm sorry and I want you to know that I've always really loved only you. You can't do believe me, but I'm telling you the truth..."

He let her wait for a while, before the lonely tear teetered on the lid of his eye. Cats are not able to cry. But Jellicles are not ordinary cats... He turned and to his surprise, she was still there and waiting for an answer.

"Am I what you want?" He said.

She gave him a puzzled look.

He stepped closer: "We are completely different, our interests are different. We're like a queen and jester. Do we have a future together?"

He was so close that grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "I chose you because of who you are. Maybe crazy, but not stupid. Maybe cheerful, but not reckless. And I'm not as mysterious as everyone thinks. Not for you."

* * *

Although Electra should leave with the others, she held at the end of the parade and then watched from a respectful distance to conversation between the pair. She didn't hear what they say, but nevertheless saw the memorable moment when Alonzo and Cassandra had gently touched by noses.

* * *

The day was faded, the crime was solved, relationships were corrected. Everyone was happy and El was happy for them. So why, for the everlasting cat, she wanted so badly to cry? She closed her eyes and remembered all those moments – Alonzo, as he embraces her at his house; as he pulls her by hand from Macavitys lair; as he kiss her on the forehead... Electra felt her heart tremble and shudder penetrated through her body.

"Hey," said Alonzo and sat down beside her.

The light of the rising sunhad turned the sky yellow and rusty scrap around to red.

"Hi," she said. She hesitated a moment, but finally she couldn't handle her curiousness: "You and Cassandra are...?"

He shook his head and his long ears ridiculously moved from left to right. "No. We just need more time."

There was silence. Suddenly he turned to her with a proud expression, "El?"

"Hmm?"

"Once you became a great cop," he smiled.

She began to blush as the scrap. "Will we ever search for something again?"

"Sure," he said. "Maybe tomorrow. Or better after the weekend. Or just... later. "

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Promise me that."

He gave her his paw and smiled beautifully then, "I promise. On my soul, a dog ears, a cat's conscience. "

* * *

**This is the end. So, go now and do... whatever you do when the story ends. Perhaps to hug your cat. Or good friend. Or good cat, who is your friend. Or write down your opinion on the story and send it to me. About all grammar mistakes I did, for example.  
Good night :)**


End file.
